Quatorze mois       histoire abandonnée
by Kisei
Summary: Shikamaru revient d'une mission de quatorze mois pour découvrir que la vie a beaucoup changer à Konoha. Son amour de jeunesse, nul autre que Neji Hyuga, est dans une relation abusive et il tentera à tout prix de le sortir de cet enfer. Neji/KibaNeji/Shika
1. Chapter 1

_KISEI_

Q u a t o r z e m o i s

_Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre un**

Assis au sol, ses longues jambes repliées sur son torse, Neji replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux regardaient le sol avec une intensité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas alors qu'il passait et repassait ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Ce n'est pas supposé m'arriver... murmura-t-il en reniflant fortement.

Encore une fois, plus par habitude que par nécessité, il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je suis un Hyuga, je suis fort : ça ne peut pas m'arriver.

Lentement, il déplia l'une de ses jambes et un léger sanglot lui échappa. À l'âge de vingt et un ans, il avait pratiquement tout connu, mais rien n'avait fait plus mal que les coups qu'il venait de recevoir.

Ses deux mains trouvèrent vite leur place sur ses tempes, dans un ultime effort de calmer les vagues de douleur qui se fracassaient contre son crâne. Il avait peur, il se sentait faible, il ne voulait plus exister. Tremblant, il s'appuya au mur pour se relever et se diriger vers le lit de sa chambre à coucher. Il laissa son corps frissonnant tomber sur les couvertures molles et poussa un soupir confondu entre le confort et la crainte.

Il pouvait entendre d'ici le son de l'eau de la douche. Un frisson passa dans son dos. _Il_ n'était pas loin, juste là, dans la pièce d'à côté, sous la douche. Il était supposé être l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qui prendrait soin de lui... il ne comprenait juste pas ce qui c'était passé.

-C'est de ma faute, articula-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Neji renifla de nouveau et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il alla tout de suite les ranger, malgré ses membres tremblants, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Le bruit de l'eau en cascade cessa alors. L'Hyuga ne put retenir un gémissement de quitter ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur, de redouter, de craindre. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au matelas alors qu'il fermait les yeux hermétiquement. Après un moment de silence, il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas près du lit, suivi d'un profond soupir.

-Neji?

L'Hyuga ne répondit pas, effrayé par la voix. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le craindre, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en empêcher. Soudain, la lampe déposée sur la table de chevet valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce et Neji sursauta.

-RÉPONDS LORSQUE JE TE PARLE!

Neji se tourna vers lui, à la fois confus et effrayer. Il tentait de garder son visage impassible, serein, mais cela lui demander un ultime effort. Jamais il ne s'était querellé avec autant de hargne.

-Qu'y a t'il, Kiba?

Son amant lui adressa un regard enchanté avec de prendre, lui aussi, place sous les couvertures.

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais réfléchit sur ton comportement.

Neji laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant et les yeux de l'Inuzuka s'animèrent d'une agressivité à peine dissimulée.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

Sa voix profonde et anormalement sérieuse provoqua chez Neji un frisson dégoûtant qui passa sur toute son échine.

-Oui, j'ai... j'ai réfléchit.

-Et alors?

Neji avala difficilement et passa un bras protecteur sur son torse.

-Je m'excuse Kiba.

Un sourire étincelant étira le visage tanné par le soleil de l'Inuzuka. Amoureusement, il attira le plus vieux dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre, Nej.

-Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas.

-Je ne pourrais jamais être fâcher contre toi, voyons.

Neji ne commenta pas, mais sentit les ecchymose sur ses bras le démanger. Les marques dans son coup, qui avaient sûrement tournés au mauve, et les traces rouges sur ses joues laissés par ses larmes lui firent la même impression.

-Je t'aime, Neji-koi.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Kiba resserra son emprise sur les hanches de Neji, faisant sortir des lèvres de son amant une plainte craintive.

-Moi... moi aussi Kiba.

L'Inuzuka, satisfait, déposa un autre baiser sur le front frissonnant de son amant et ferma ses yeux, paisible. Neji resta éveiller un bon moment, essayant de calmé les battements de son cœur qui ne cessaient de s'affoler.

Le matin arriva beaucoup trop tôt. Lorsque l'alarme du réveil se déclencha dans la chambre à coucher, Neji sursauta dans les bras de son amant. Kiba ricana et lui donna un léger baiser sur la tempe avant de se lever, en s'étirant de tout son long.

-Ça va, ce matin?

Neji acquiesça, même s'il avait mal d'un peu partout. Kiba quitta le lit et arrêta l'alarme stridente du réveil matin. Il regarda derrière lui, par dessus son épaule, et servit à son amant le plus beau des sourires. Neji lui répondit avec un léger rictus qui ressemblait à un sourire, et l'Inuzuka sembla s'en contenter.

-Prépare toi avant d'être en retard à l'académie.

Neji acquiesça de nouveau et se leva lentement. Il se dirigea vers la commode pour y choisir un chandail noir en col en « V » et un pantalon kaki, typique des Ninjas de Konoha. Il s'empara de son bandeau et l'attacha sur son bras. Il avait, depuis peu, cesser de camoufler sa marque maudite avec l'imposant tissu bleu marin et se contentait de le couvrir d'un léger fond de teint. Il haussa ses épaules devant son travail de maquilleur amateur, satisfait de son travail, et empoigna son sac en bandoulière avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas lourd de sommeil. Comme il s'en doutait, sa nuit n'avait pas été des plus reposantes après leur querelle de la veille. Ça avait été un sommeil lourd, sans rêve, désagréable et épuisant. Neji soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux dont les mèches partaient dans tous les sens. Il sortit un vieil élastique de son sac et attacha sa chevelure en une couette basse qui laissait tomber sur son visage pâle de longues mèches.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, un étage en dessous, Kiba lui avait déjà fait à déjeuné et l'attendait, assis à la table, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

-Tu viens manger, Nej?

Après une certaine hésitation, l'Hyuga prit place sur une chaise, aux côtés de son amant et s'empara de sa tasse de thé pour en boire une bonne gorgée. Il voulait quitter la maison, prendre de l'air, s'éloigner de lui.

-Tu ne manges pas?

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-... j'ai prit le temps de te le préparer.

Neji acquiesça et prit une bouché du poisson grillé qui trônait dans son assiette, au centre d'un lit de riz. Il fallait avouer que c'était très bon, même succulent, mais la nourriture avait du mal à passer dans sa gorge. Il se força tout de même à en finir au moins la moitié avant d'embrasser Kiba du bout des lèvres et de se lever de table.

-Je vais aller te conduire à l'académie, déclara alors le plus jeune.

Neji ne le regarda pas, se contenta d'un léger signe de tête pour signaler son _approbation_. Voyant qu'un froid s'était placer entre eux, Kiba soupira et se dirigea vers l'Hyuga. Il l'enlaça par la taille et, alors que Neji fermait les yeux, il lui donna un baiser sur le cou, à la jonction de son épaule.

-Neji-koi... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Tu m'as fait peur, hier.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, Nej.

-Pour... pourquoi?

Kiba ricana dans son oreille.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Neji ferma ses yeux et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite en essayant de se retirer de l'emprise de son amoureux. Sans le vouloir, un larme lui avait échapper et roulait lentement sur sa joue, jusqu'à atteindre son menton et tomber sur son chandail.

-Lâche-moi.

-Essais de comprendre.

-N... non!

Neji ne comprenait plus rien. Au départ, leur relation avait été si... si parfaite. Peut-être même trop parfaite. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changer, ce qu'il y avait de différent entre aujourd'hui et le mois dernier.

-Écoute Nej, tu vas être en retard à l'académie. Je vais t'y conduire et je viendrais te chercher dès la fin de tes cours.

Kiba l'incita à avancer et Neji le suivit jusque dans la voiture, où il prit place du côté passager. L'Hyuga était toujours aussi défait et tentait, tant bien que mal, de reprendre son expression calme et posée. Il se regarda dans le miroir du rétroviseur et fut surpris de son allure négligée. Les marques dans son cou étaient moins évidentes qu'il se l'était imaginé, mais ses yeux étaient cernés et rougis. Dégoûté, il se détourna de son reflet et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait devant lui.

Lorsque la voiture s'éloigna enfin de l'académie, Neji se sentit plus léger, plus libre. Il _aimait _Kiba, mais ses sentiments avaient évolués au fil du temps. Lorsqu'il vivait encore chez son oncle, au composé Hyuga, il détestait sa vie. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait que _détester_. Puis il avait rencontré Kiba. Il le connaissait déjà, certes, mais pas d'une façon amoureuse. Les deux avaient commencer à se fréquenter de plus en plus, jamais les deux n'avaient passer du temps ensemble, d'une façon intime. D'un côté, la nouveauté de la situation lui avait plut, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus vraiment se qualifier comme une personne _heureuse_. Il se rappelait très bien la première fois que les choses avaient mal tourné, la première fois où il avait perdu le contrôle.

Il revenait à peine d'une mission avec Lee. Ça avait été une mission dangereuse et, malgré toute son expertise, il s'en était sortit avec plusieurs ecchymoses et une entaille profonde à la cuisse. Lee, aussi protecteur qu'il pouvait l'être, avait insister pour passer la nuit avec son coéquipier. Neji ne s'en était pas plaint puisque Lee restait son meilleur ami et qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps à ses consacrer l'un à l'autre depuis qu'ils étaient chacun des Anbus de haut niveau, presque capitaine.

Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, ils s'étaient contenter d'écouter un vieux films dans le salon de la maison que Neji partageait avec Kiba depuis quelques mois seulement. L'Inuzuka était absent et n'était censé ne revenir qu'une semaine plus tard. Déjà à ce moment, Neji savait à quel point son amant était jaloux et détestait le voir avec d'autres hommes, même s'il ne s'agissait que de ses amis.

Toute la soirée, l'Hyuga avait eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme si son sixième sens tentait de l'avertir que le danger arrivait. Il s'était inquiété toute la soirée, mais n'en avait montrer aucun signe à Lee. Après tout, il n'était plus en mission, il n'y avait plus de danger, plus d'inquiétude. Mais alors que Lee et lui parlait tranquillement dans le séjour, le DVD encore sur la table basse du salon, Kiba était entré et avait perdu les pédales. Sa mission s'était mal passé, à lui aussi, et un de ses coéquipiers y avait laissé la vie. C'était la première mission dont il était en charge à cent pour cent et le stress avait été intense.

Malgré les supplications de Lee, Neji lui avait demander de partir, prétextant qu'il était capable de gérer l'Inuzuka seul. Lee était parti. Il n'avait pas réussit à calmer sont amant. Mais Kiba s'était excusé, il avait pleurer qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait mal, et Neji lui avait pardonné. Les choses étaient revenus à la normal.

Neji soupira. Il venait d'arrivé à sa salle de classe et sortait maintenant ses cartables de son sac en bandoulière. Les tables devant lui étaient vides, mais grouilleraient bientôt de tous les gamins de Konoha qui aspiraient à devenir des Ninjas (et pourquoi pas Hokage?). Un ricanement lui échappa en pensant à Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Neji-chan?

Neji sursauta et se retourna vers la porte du local. Appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, une poigne protectrice sur l'épaule d'un fillette de dix ans, se trouvait nul autre que Shikamaru Nara. Neji ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son vieil ami.

-Shikamaru-chan! Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu à Konoha.

L'Hyuga se leva et accueilli la fillette.

-Bon matin, Akisa-san.

-Bon matin Hyuga-sensei!

Neji leva ses yeux vers Shikamaru et lui servit un léger sourire.

-Depuis quand amènes-tu la fille d'Ino à l'école?

Shikamaru soupira en roulant ses yeux au ciel.

-Tu connais Ino : elle m'a supplié, elle m'a menacé, elle m'a balancé des trucs en pleine figure... Et toi, Neji, depuis quand fais-tu la classe aux jeunes de l'académie?

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas venu en ville depuis plus d'un an...

-Ouais, j'ai beaucoup de rattrapage à faire.

La fillette blonde s'éloigna d'eux alors que d'autres élèves entraient en classe. Neji le regardait défilé et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je me suis blessé lors d'une mission.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil, inquiet.

-Tu ne peux plus être un ninja?

-Si, je le peux, seulement Kiba est plutôt inquiet pour ma santé... travailler à l'académie est beaucoup moins risqué.

-Kiba?

Neji pencha sa tête de côté.

-Tu n'es pas au courant pour nous deux?

-J'ai vraiment beaucoup de rattrapage à faire, à ce que je vois. Depuis quand?

-Une semaine après ton départ.

-Tant que ça?

Neji ne répondit pas. Il leva ses yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur et, avec regret, vit que les cours allaient commencé d'ici peu.

-On se revoit, Shikamaru-chan.

-Sans aucun doute.

Sur ce, Shikamaru s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, et quitta l'académie d'un pas lent. Revenir à Konoha après une mission de quatorze mois était plus déboussolant qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Tout avait changé. Les rues étaient belles, les magasins étaient reconstruis, les habitants étaient de nouveau sur leurs pieds après la guerre qui avait ravagé la ville. Shikamaru soupira en s'allumant une cigarette qu'il pinça entre ses lèvres, laissant derrière lui une trainée de fumée.

En passant devant un kiosque à journaux, il déposa 200 yens sur le comptoir et s'empara d'un magazine quelconque. Naruto apparaissait sur la page couverture, la mention _Hokage_ en lettre majuscule écrit au dessus des ses cheveux blonds. Un sourire étira le visage du Nara et il leva la tête devant lui, pour voir la montagne qui surplombait la ville. Près des têtes déjà taillés des précédant Hokages, des ouvriers s'affairaient à sculpter la tête rayonnante de l'Uzumaki. Des pancartes, sur tous les poteaux de téléphone qui se dressaient à perte de vue, annonçaient une fête en l'honneur du prochain Hokage (qui aurait lieu ce soir), qui prendrait son poste d'ici une semaine.

Quatorze mois, hein? Les choses avançaient drôlement vite en quatorze mois. Ino était tombée de nouveau enceinte, Lee et Sakura commençaient à se fréquenter, Naruto allait devenir l'Hokage, Sasuke était revenu... et Neji était avec Kiba. Shikamaru renifla en jetant son mégot au sol. Mais qu'est-ce que Neji faisait avec Kiba? C'était absurde!

Le Nara s'alluma une autre cigarette. Il passa devant Ichiraku ramen, mais ne s'en aperçut que lorsque Naruto l'appela, des pâtes plein la bouche. Un petit rire lui échappa et il prit place sur un siège, près de son ami.

-Shikamaru Nara! S'exclama Naruto en tapant dans ses mains. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en ville de si tôt!

-Je suis rentré il y a deux jours de mission, confirma celui-ci en commandant un bol de ramens. J'ai été surpris de voir que tu allais devenir Hokage.

Une teinte rosé colora les joues tannés du blond et il passa une main sur sa nuque.

-On ne parle que de ça en ville! Ricana-t-il, visiblement heureux. J'ai hâte de remplacer Tsunade.

-Tu seras le plus jeune des Hokages, Naruto, c'est très impressionnant. Finalement, tu l'aurais réaliser, ton rêve.

-Ouais! Finalement!

Shikamaru remercia la serveuse qui lui apporta son bol et commença à manger les pâtes qu'il contenait.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déboussolé, ricana alors Naruto. Beaucoup de choses ont changer, en ville. Tu savais que j'avais réussit à ramener Sasuke?

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

-Par Ino?

-Qui d'autre? Ricana le Nara, bientôt suivit par son ami.

Après un moment, Shikamaru ajouta :

-Comment l'as-tu convaincu de revenir à Konoha?

Naruto haussa ses épaules et commanda un autre bol.

-Je crois qu'il était simplement temps qu'il rentre. Il ne s'est pas vraiment battu.

-Où il est, maintenant?

-Il n'est pas en prison, mais Tsunade lui a assigné un appartement qu'il ne peut quitter sans permission et sans escorte. Il y a toujours des ninjas qui le surveillent. C'est un peu humiliant pour lui mais je me dis qu'il n'avait qu'à rester ici.

Shikamaru acquiesça.

-Et puis j'ai appris que Neji et Kiba était ensemble...?

Naruto acquiesça à son tour, avec un léger regard de pitié pour son vieille ami.

-C'est bien si Neji est heureux, déclara le Nara en prenant une autre bouchée de ses ramens.

-Il ne l'est pas tant que ça, se désola le blond. Il ne le dit pas, mais ça se voit... enfin, je trouve.

Shikamaru fronça ses sourcils. Voyant que son ami semblait des plus perplexe, Naruto s'expliqua sur le champ.

-Kiba aime vraiment Neji, _vraiment_. Seulement... il l'aime peut-être _trop_. Mais je doute que Neji l'aime à _ce_ point.

-Tu es plutôt vague, Naru...

-Je sais, seulement je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai cette impression, parce que justement, il s'agit plus d'une impression que d'un fait. Je n'ai pas de preuves. Enfin... pas vraiment.

-Naruto...

-Quoi!

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Naruto se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise, puis vida d'un trait son verre d'eau, comme s'il s'agissait d'un alcool fort.

-Il y a deux semaines, Neji et moi avions prévu aller en forêt pour passer le temps. Quand je suis arrivé chez Kiba et Neji, j'ai entendu Kiba crier après Neji et Neji lui dire de se calmer, qu'on n'allait que se promener et rien d'autre, qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être _jaloux_. Ensuite j'ai entendu un bruit sourd... comme si _quelqu'un_ avait frappé _quelqu'un_, tu comprends?

Shikamaru hocha la tête, l'air grave.

-Lorsque j'ai enfin eut le courage de cogner à la porte, quelques minutes plus tard, Neji est venu m'ouvrir et il avait le même visage que d'habitude. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal : c'est justement ce que j'ai trouver _anormal_. Neji agissait comme s'il n'y avait eut aucune chicane, aucune querelle. Kiba était assis sur le canapé, dans le salon, et il ma salué avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Puis, juste avant de partir, Kiba a donné un baiser à Neji et Neji lui a sourit. Nous sommes partit en forêt et lorsque j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Neji, il me parlait d'autres choses, d'Hinata ou bien de mon prochain poste d'Hokage.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit et Shikamaru s'alluma une autre cigarette, surement sa septième depuis le début de la journée. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui trainait sur un comptoir du restaurant. Il n'était que dix heures du matin. Il avait encore toute la journée devant lui.

-À quel heure les cours à l'académie finissent-ils?

Naruto fut surpris de la question, mais lui donna tout de même une réponse.

-À deux heures de l'après-midi.

-Parfait.

Shikamaru se leva, salua son ami et quitta le restaurant. Il savait déjà où Kiba habitait, pas besoin de s'arrêter pour demander son chemin. Il marcha pendant une vingtaine de minute vers la maison, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire à Kiba. À ce qu'il se rappelait de l'Inuzuka, celui-ci était toujours de bonne humeur, presque aussi rayonnant que Naruto, et traînait partout son espèce de sale cabot... Akamaro? Akamari? Akamaru? Bah peu importe. Arrivé devant la maison, le Nara lança son neuvième mégot de cigarette au sol et l'écrasa avec sa semelle. Maintenant. Il fallait qu'il y aille.

Les mains dans les poches, la démarche nonchalante malgré son cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine, il gravit les quelques marches du perron. Il toqua quelques coups à la porte et entendit aboyer de l'autre coté, surement le chien de Kiba.

-Akamaru stop!

Shikamaru fut ravi d'entendre la voix gaie de Kiba de l'autre côté. Au moins, il n'avait pas marché pendant vingt minutes pour rien. Puis la porte s'ouvrit devant un Inuzuka torse nu, bas de pantalon comme seule vêtement, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux lourds de sommeil.

-Shikamaru?

Un sourire étira le visage de Kiba et il l'invita à entrer.

-Bonjour Kiba.

-Bon sang! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu en ville!

Shikamaru acquiesça, à peine capable de cacher l'agacement sur son visage.

-Alors, comment à été ta mission?

-Bien, bien... nous avons finalement réussit à arrêter le proxénète qui tenait le réseau de trafique humain. Nous avons libéré une bonne centaine de femmes et d'hommes forcés à la prostitution.

-Ouais, dommage que ça aille quand même duré un an!

-Quatorze mois pour être exact, mais ça en valait la peine.

-Bah si tu le dis.

Shikamaru lui servit un léger sourire et Kiba l'invita à s'asseoir à table. Il était déjà en train de faire le thé lorsque le Nara avait cogné à sa porte et ce ne fut donc pas long avant qu'une tasse brûlante se retrouve devant lui. Shikamaru souffla sur le liquide avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Au moins, c'était du très bon thé.

-Alors... commença alors Shikamaru, maladroitement, il paraît que toi et Neji êtes en couple?

-Ouais... j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?

Kiba demandait, mais Shikamaru était presque certain que son approbation ou non ne changerait absolument rien.

-Je veux dire, continua Kiba en ricanant nerveusement, je sais que tu avais quelque chose pour lui mais tu es parti alors je me suis dit que la voie était libre.

Le Nara renifla d'agacement en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas. De ton côté, j'espère que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que j'essaie de reconquérir celui qui était supposé être mien.

C'était loin d'être une question et Shikamaru fut plus que ravi de voir les mains de Kiba agrippés sa tasse avec un férocité animale. « Aussi bien jouer cartes sur table, pensa le Nara en souriant à son hôte, comme ça il n'aura pas de surprise lorsque Neji le quittera.».

-Je...

Kiba était visiblement très irrité, à un point où il ne savait que répondre. Shikamaru décida donc de quitter la maison, pour ne pas « empirer » la situation.

-Si Neji me repousse clairement, et avec une certaine conviction, ajouta-t-il tout de même avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, j'arrêterais.

Dans la cuisine, Kiba entendit la porte de sa maison se fermer. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il lança sa tasse encore pleine à rebord sur un des murs du salon. Neji était le sien et ça serait toujours le cas, peu importe ce que ce petit insolent paresseux de Nara pourrait bien faire.

Lorsque l'horloge afficha quatorze heures et que la cloche annonça la fin des cours résonna dans ses tympans, Neji ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant ses élèves courir hors de sa classe, plus énervé que jamais.

-Pauvres parents! Ne put-il s'empêcher de soupirer.

Son sourire ne resta toutefois pas longtemps sur ses lèvres. Alors que le dernier élève partait, Kiba se propulsa dans la pièce, visiblement irrité. Neji resta bouche bée un instant en voyant l'Inuzuka s'approcher de lui, l'agripper par le bras et le pousser contre son bureau. Kiba avait déjà été violent, plus d'une fois, mais jamais à l'académie.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as parler à Shikamaru dernièrement?

Sa voix était sèche, tremblante, presqu'affolée.

-Euh... je...

-DIS-MOI!

-Oui! Oui au début de la journée... je... nous avons parlé un peu mais... mais pourquoi?

Kiba le poussa un peu plus fort contre le bureau avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en broussaille et ferma ses yeux. Neji le regarda, incertain, puis décida d'aller le voir. Il s'approcha, sur ses gardes, et passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'Inuzuka. Toujours avec précaution, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'Anbu.

-Kiba?

-Tu l'aimes?

-Qui ça?

-Shikamaru.

Neji resta silencieux un moment. Pourquoi Kiba pensait-il ça? Il avait déjà été proche de Shikamaru, mais ça n'avait jamais mené à rien. Lorsque Shikamaru était partit, il avait eut mal, il ne pouvait le nier, mais cela faisait quatorze moi que le Nara était parti et quatorze mois qu'il sortait avec Kiba!

-Voyons Kiba, c'est toi que j'_aime_ et tu le sais bien.

Kiba soupira et lui agrippa la main.

-Nous allons à la maison. Maintenant.

-Je... je dois retrouver Hinata à seize heure pour aller à la fête en l'honneur de Naruto.

-Tu n'iras pas.

Neji voulut protester, mais s'en abstint. Kiba continua à lui serrer la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture. L'Hyuga prit place sur le banc passager en fronçant ses sourcils. Il se sentait faible, indigne d'être un Hyuga. Jamais il n'aurait laisser un autre homme diriger sa vie avant de sortir avec Kiba. Jamais. Il soupira lorsque la voiture commença à avancer. Lorsqu'il s'éloignait de l'académie, il avait l'impression de retourner chez son oncle, de redevenir l'adolescent en colère qu'il était. Inconsciemment, sa main alla trouver le chemin jusqu'à son cellulaire, dans la poche de son pantalon. Il la tâta, toujours les sourcils froncés.

-Je veux seulement ton bien, tu sais? Déclara alors Kiba.

Sa voix était moins convaincante qu'à l'habitude. Il lui disait toujours ça, que tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour _son_ bien.

-Je sais.

-Je... je veux te protéger des _autres_. De ceux qui te veulent du mal.

Et puis soudain c'en était trop.

-Bon sang Kiba! Qui peut bien me vouloir du mal dans Konoha? J'en ai assez que tu te sentes obliger de me protéger d'un mal imaginaire! On est un couple, d'accord? On est _ensemble_, à égalité. Ce soir, je vais aller voir ma cousine parce que c'est prévu depuis une semaine, d'accord? Peu importe ce que tu vas faire, je vais y aller.

Kiba serra ses mains sur le volant.

-J'ai dit non, Neji.

-Et moi, j'ai dit oui.

Neji s'empara de son cellulaire. Il allait composer le numéro de sa cousine lorsque Kiba le lui arracha des mains et le balança à l'arrière de la voiture.

-J'AI DIT QUE TU N'IRAIS PAS!

Neji resta silencieux un instant avant de continuer sur sa lancer.

-Tu sais quoi, _Kiba_?

La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

-Quoi?

Neji détacha sa ceinture.

-Va te faire mettre.

Sur ce, et avant que l'Inuzuka n'ait le temps de réagir, Neji ouvrit la portière et la claqua derrière lui. Les passants le regardèrent s'éloigner presqu'au pas de course alors que Kiba, de par la fenêtre ouverte, lui ordonnait de revenir. Toutefois, Neji ne revint pas et le feu tourna au vert. Kiba resta un moment sur place alors qu'une symphonie de klaxons se faisait entendre derrière lui. Il décida d'aller à la maison. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire? Courir après l'Hyuga et le traîner par les cheveux jusqu'à la voiture? L'Anbu soupira et roula en direction de leur maison, plus fâché que jamais.

Shikamaru se retrouvait pour la deuxième fois de la journée chez Ichiraku, en compagnie de Naruto. Il était presque seize heure et le blond était déjà prêt pour la fête de ce soir. Tous les gens qui passaient près du stand le félicitaient, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues.

-Tu vas venir, ce soir? Demanda alors l'Uzumaki en avalant une portion de pâtes.

-Bien sûr Naruto. Tout le monde va y aller.

-Bah je sais que Choji et Kiba doivent aider les villageois d'un petit village au prit avec le débordement d'une rivière.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Parfait, Neji allait sûrement venir et Kiba serait loin, très loin.

-Je vais aller me préparer pour ce soir, déclara alors le Nara en se levant. On se voit tout à l'heure, Naru.

-Oui à plus tard, Shika!

Neji marchait dans les rues de Konoha en fumant de rage. Il avait depuis longtemps dépasser le composé Hyuga, là où vivait Hinata, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait être seul, il avait _besoin_ d'être seul. Habituellement, il gardait ses émotions négatives à l'intérieur, mais maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi Kiba était si jaloux? Il n'avait pas vu Shikamaru depuis quatorze mois et son petit ami (la personne qui était supposée lui faire le plus confiance) craignait qu'il ne le laisse pour lui? Ça n'avait ni queue ni tête, cette histoire!

L'Hyuga donna un coup de pied sur une canette qui traînait sur le trottoir et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour vers le composé lorsqu'il entendit un léger « aï! » au lieu du son strident qui suivait habituellement l'atterrissage d'une canette sur le pavé. Gêné, il se retourna, près à s'excuser. Il s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant Shikamaru se masser le mollet dans un effort pour enrayer la « douleur » du coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Neji ne put empêcher un rire de lui échapper.

-Je suis content que tu t'amuse, grommela Shikamaru, un sourire en coin.

-Je suis désolé, Shikamaru-chan.

-Bah ce n'est rien. J'ai déjà connu pire.

Le Nara se redressa lentement, en gardant ses yeux sur le visage souriant de Neji. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire. Quatorze mois pour être exact.

-Tu vas à la fête, ce soir?

Neji acquiesça.

-Et toi?

-Oui... dit... tu y vas avec Kiba ou...?

Neji perdit son sourire.

-Non. Kiba va en mission ce soir.

-Ah bon? C'est... dommage.

-Pas tant que ça. Ça va me faire du bien d'être un peu seul, pour une fois.

Shikamaru fronça ses sourcils alors que l'Hyuga regardait un point invisible, au loin.

-Neji... est-ce que tout va bien?

L'Hyuga acquiesça légèrement et replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Neji, avec Choji tu es mon meilleur ami. Même si ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu es toujours aussi important pour moi et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas... si c'était le cas, tu me le dirais, non?

Après un moment de silence, Neji ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qu'il entendit.

-Neji!

Neji se retourna alors que Shikamaru levait ses yeux. Hinata accourait vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Neji lui rendit son sourire et elle les rejoignit, à bout de souffle.

-Je t'ai vu passer devant la maison mais tu ne t'es pas arrêter! J'ai tenter de te rattraper mais tu marchait drôlement vite.

Puis, se tournant vers Shikamaru, elle ajouta :

-Shi... Shikamaru Nara!

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'elle lui tendait la main. Celui-ci la lui serra en ricanant.

-Je... je ne savais pas que... que tu était re... revenu!

-Hinata tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il.

Ses joues rougirent de plus belle et elle le remercia en agrippant le bras de son cousin. Neji ricana à son tour avant de se diriger vers le composé.

-À ce soir, Shikamaru-chan! Déclara-t-il en se retournant.

Shikamaru lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'emparer de son paquet de cigarette.

-Oui, à ce soir Neji-chan, déclara-t-il avant de quitter en direction de son propre appartement.

Décidément, la soirée serait très intéressante.

_Alors voilà un premier chapitre de fait! J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_Comme vous pouvez voir, l'histoire se déroule dans l'univers créé par Masachi Kishimoto. Toutefois, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y glisser quelques-unes de nos technologie. Aussi, je sais que Neji est assez OOC, mais j'espère que vous l'aimez quand même!_


	2. Chapter 2

_KISEI_

Q u a t o r z e m o i s

_Je suis en vacance pour un mois alors il y aura bientôt un autre chapitre qui serait, si tout va comme prévu, plus long!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre deux**

Le vent de la forêt ne suffisait pas pour calmer la fureur qui bouillonnait dans la tête et dans le cœur de Kiba. Il sautait de branche en branche, Choji (qu'il avait distancé depuis un moment) derrière lui. Pourquoi Neji ne comprenait pas qu'il essayait simplement de le protéger? Tous les deux étaient des âmes sœurs : ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Tout ce que l'Hyuga faisait le complémentait, de la façon qu'il avait de prendre place sur ses genoux à la façon qu'il avait de gémir sous lui lorsqu'ils étaient au lit, tout était parfait. Pourquoi Neji ne le voyait pas? Les autres mâles essayaient de les séparer, de lui enlever son bien le plus précieux, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il était LE mâle alpha et l'Hyuga était à lui, c'était à lui qu'il disait « Je t'aime » à tous les soirs et pas aux autres. Et surtout pas à ce prétention de Nara. Oh oui, il détestait Shikamaru. Il le détestait parce qu'il essayait de semer la zizanie dans son couple.

Un sourire éclairait tout de fois son visage : Shikamaru ne pourrait rien contre lui. Neji réaliserait bien vite qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui, qu'il n'aurait pas une aussi belle vie qu'avec lui. Il le montrerait à Neji, sitôt arrivé à la maison. Dans un jour. Un jour et le Nara lui demanderait pardon pour l'affront qu'il avait osé commettre et le supplierait de le laisser vivre. Deux jours et Neji comprendrait à quel point il était bien avec lui, à quel point ils s'_aimaient_.

-J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison... murmura-t-il, toujours souriant.

Shikamaru soupira. Malgré l'atmosphère festive, le Nara ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être grognon, surtout après les deux heures qu'il venait de vivre en compagnie d'Ino, de Lee et de Sakura. Pendant ces deux heures, outre qu'écouter les anecdotes _passionnantes_ de ses trois amis, il n'avait cesser de chercher Neji dans la foule, foule de plus en plus garnie et enjouée. Il soupira de nouveau. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à son aise dans des soirées de ce genre, même si elles étaient en l'honneur de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

-Shikamaru Nara, s'exclama alors Lee, mais que cherches-tu ainsi?

Shikamaru se retourna pour tomber face à face avec le visage enjoué de Lee. Sans s'en rendre compte, le Nara s'était éloigné du petit groupe et Lee, attentionné comme il était, s'en était sûrement inquiété.

-Je cherche Neji-chan.

Le sourire qui illuminait le visage du Ninja doubla en taille.

-Ah bon?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Tu sais bien qu'il sort avec Kiba.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment Kiba, déclara Lee en perdant son sourire. Tu as sûrement entendu parler de la relation _compliquée_ qu'il entretient avec mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas?

Le Nara haussa un sourcil. C'était une occasion en or d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la relation inusité de Neji et Kiba. Bien sûr, il se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans toute cette histoire... mais comment en être sûr? Ses seuls preuves étaient le récit plutôt vague de Naruto et les yeux ternes de l'Hyuga (et encore là, après quatorze mois d'absence, il avait peut-être perdu sa capacité à lire les yeux de Neji).

-J'en ai entendu quelques rumeurs, mais rien de vraiment concret, déplora Shikamaru.

Lee haussa ses épaules.

-Disons simplement que Neji mérite mieux.

-Lee... je veux savoir. J'en ai assez d'avoir cette impression que quelque chose ne va pas et de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose. Neji est aussi mon meilleur ami, après tout.

Lee regarda le sol, presque coupable de ne pas cracher le morceau.

-Parle s'en à Neji...

-Justement, je le cherche depuis deux heures. Je crois qu'il ne va pas venir.

-Il est à gauche, près du stand à poissons rouges, avec Hinata et Shino.

Shikamaru se tourna vers sa droite, soulager d'enfin voir Neji. Celui-ci parlait avec sa cousine, tout en replaçant une mèche rebelle qui ne cessait de tomber sur son visage pâle. Shino se trouvait auprès d'Hinata, un solide bras autour de sa taille. L'Aburame regardait droit dans leur direction. Ses yeux, cachés derrières d'épais verres fumés, fixaient directement dans les siens. Sur le coup, Shikamaru avala de travers, mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Si Shino était présent pour le surveiller, il n'avait qu'à le faire : ça ne l'empêcherait pas de quitter avec l'Hyuga. Encore mieux : Kiba avait tellement peur de lui qu'il avait charger son meilleur ami de veiller sur Neji. Shikamaru ne put empêcher un sourire.

-Bon, j'y vais. À la prochaine Lee!

-Oui!

Le Nara se fraya un chemin dans la foule jusqu'à Neji.

Arrivés au village, Choji et Kiba n'eurent presque rien à faire pour aider les villageois. Durant la journée, des Ninjas de Suna avait fait tout le travail. Kiba, encore plus heureux, tapa dans ses mains en annonçant à Choji qu'ils repartaient. Toutefois, l'Akimichi insista pour qu'ils passent la nuit au village, au cas où les fortifications montées par les Ninjas de Suna n'étaient pas suffisantes.

-Choji, fais-moi confiance, elles seront suffisantes.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu si pressé? Tsunade nous a demander d'aider ces gens : nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça!

-Les aider? Il n'y a rien à faire!

Choji regarda autour de lui. Des familles s'entassaient autour d'un feu.

-La rivière à détruit leur maison... ils leur faut des bras pour tout reconstruire.

Kiba soupira. Bon sang, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec tout ces chichis.

-Reste si tu veux, mais moi je refuse de perdre mon temps ici.

L'Inuzuka fit un pas pour s'éloigner, mais s'arrêta net en entendant la voix accusatrice de Choji.

-Tu as peur de Shikamaru, pas vrai?

Kiba avala de travers et se retourna, furieux. Il s'approcha du Ninja jusqu'à être nez à nez, les crocs sortis.

-Je n'ai pas peur d'un tel fainéant paresseux!

-Lui il resterais pour les aider.

Aussitôt sa phrase terminée, Choji se retrouva acculé contre le mur en brique de la bibliothèque du village. Son souffle lui manqua pendant une fraction de seconde, dût à la pousser violente de son coéquipier.

-NE ME COMPARE PAS À LUI!

-Calme-toi Kiba!

Choji n'avait pas peur, mais il était surpris. Devant son expression, l'Inuzuka renifla avec mépris et commença la route vers Konoha, laissant le Ninja derrière lui.

-Shikamaru! S'exclama Hinata en apercevant le Ninja se glisser derrière son cousin.

-Ça va?

Neji se retourna et servit son plus grand sourire à son ami. C'était étrange à quel point tout semblait redevenu comme avant, comme s'il n'était jamais partit.

-Oui et toi?

-Oui merci. Bonsoir Neji.

-Bonsoir Shikamaru-chan. Nous t'avons cherché toute la soirée, tu sais?

Shikamaru ricana.

-Moi aussi je vous ai cherché.

Après un moment de silence, où Shikamaru et Shino se défiait du regard, le Nara s'empara de la main de Neji.

-Viens, je dois te parler.

-D'a.. D'accord...

Shikamaru servit un large sourire à Shino, alors que Hinata les saluait d'un signe de main.


	3. Chapter 3

_KISEI_

Q u a t o r z e m o i s

**Chapitre trois**

_Voici le troisième chapitre! Je voulais le garder pour en faire un long, mais l'attente était insoutenable et j'ai décidé de la publié immédiatement! Un merci spécial à Nani-sama! _

_Bonne lecture!_

Kiba venait d'arriver à Konoha lorsqu'il avisa son amant, près de ce petit paresseux de Nara. Il dut combattre son instinct de mâle Alpha pour ne pas arracher la tête à ce sale voleur et continuer sa route jusqu'à la maison qu'il partageait avec Neji. Il monta les escaliers et alla directement dans sa chambre à couché. Avec rage, il arracha les vêtements sales qu'il portait et les lança dans un coin de la pièce. Il demanderait à Neji de les ranger demain. Toujours aussi enragé, il alla dans la chambre de bain et alla sous la douche. L'eau chaude, outre qu'enlever la sueur et la terre de son corps, ne fit rien pour calmer son humeur. En ce moment même, Shikamaru était avec son mâle passif. Il pouvait bien en profiter pour l'instant. Bientôt, il irait les retrouver et montrerait au Nara qui était LE mâle, qui était LE dominant.

Avec hargne, il passa la barre de savon sur son torse et poussa un grognement. Il était un Inuzuka, il était plus fort que ce petit prétentieux. Neji le réaliserait et le supplierait de pardonner sa bêtise. Il réaliserait qu'il n'aurait pas dut lui désobéir et lui demanderait pardon à genou. Kiba ricana sous le jet d'eau et descendit doucement sa main vers son entrejambe. Juste la pensée d'un Neji implorant son pardon l'excitait. De sa main libre, il s'empara de son sexe dressé et commença à pomper rudement. Cette fois-ci, il ne laisserait pas à son amant le temps de se reposer. Il n'allait plus être gentil et condescendant. Il allait le faire hurler de plaisir, hurler son nom, et il arrangerait pour que le Nara entende tout, pour que le Nara comprenne le message.

-Qu'y a t-il, Shikamaru? Demanda Neji en regardant par dessus le pont.

Dans l'eau bleutée, des petits poissons orangés nageaient à contre courant. Leurs écailles brillaient de milles feux sous l'intensité de la pleine lune. Doucement, Shikamaru alla s'accoter sur le rebord du pont, à quelques centimètres de Neji. Soudainement, il se sentait nerveux. C'était inhabituel, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre de plus en plus rapidement.

-Tu aimes Kiba?

Neji resta silencieux, puis un léger ricanement sortit de sa bouche.

-C'est évident, non?

-Non, pas tant que ça.

Un malaise s'en suivit. Shikamaru en profita pour faire de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ça ne servait à rien d'harceler Neji en ne parlant que de Kiba. S'il voulait regagner un cœur qu'il avait autrefois possédé, il devait se concentrer sur Neji et lui, et oublier Kiba. Lentement, il leva l'une de ses mains et la déposa sur le bas du dos de Neji. Sur le coup, l'Hyuga sursauta légèrement et sembla un peu confus, mais Shikamaru ne bougea pas et attendit que son ami s'habitue à son touché. Puis, alors que la tension dans le corps de Neji se dissipait, le Nara monta sa main jusqu'à toucher les longs cheveux de son ami. Cette fois-ci, Neji se détendit. Il adorait qu'on lui touche les cheveux de cette façon. C'était bien loin de la façon qu'avait Kiba de les lui tirer lors de leurs ébats amoureux.

-Shikamaru... arrête tu me fais rougir.

Shikamaru ricana et enleva sa main.

-Je suis désolé... ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eut le plaisir de passer mes doigts dans tes cheveux que je n'ai pu m'en empêcher.

Le Nara sorti une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. Il en avait bien besoin. Alors qu'il inhalait la fumé, Neji lui enleva sa cigarette.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, Shika.

Shikamaru soupira et Neji apporta la cigarette à ses lèvres.

-Merci.

-De rien... ricana Shikamaru en s'en allumant une autre. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté.

-Je fume juste quand je suis avec toi... eh puis Kiba déteste l'odeur de la cigarette.

-Il ne sera pas fâché de savoir que tu as fumé?

Neji resta silencieux et souffla la fumé qu'il avait dans les poumons.

-Sincèrement, je m'en fiche un peu.

L'Hyuga lança tout de même la cigarette au sol et l'écrasa avec le dessus de sa sandale en bois. Shikamaru remarqua alors comment celui-ci était habillé. Bien sûr, puisque c'était une fête, tout le monde portait un kimono, mais celui de Neji, surtout sur le corps de Neji, était magnifique. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, il avait opté pour un tissus léger qui bougeait à chaque bourrasque de vent. La couleur était très pâle, peut-être vert, mais Shikamaru n'aurait pu le dire.

-Tu es... à couper le souffle, Nej.

Neji détourna les yeux, le visage cramoisie.

-Toi aussi.

Lentement, Shikamaru déposa sa cigarette sur le bord du pont, toujours allumée, et passa un bras autour de la taille du plus vieux. Neji ne fit rien pour se dégagé, mais non plus rien pour encouragé son ami. Son attitude passive ne découragea toutefois pas le Nara qui le tourna vers lui et qui l'enlaça.

-Tu m'as manqué...

Il inhala l'odeur douce de forêt qui venait des cheveux de Neji et déposa un baiser sur son front, en caressant le bas du dos de son vis-à-vis.

-Neji...

Shikamaru releva la tête de l'autre en mettant sa main sous son menton et tenta de l'embrasser, mais Neji se dégagea vivement, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

-Non... je...

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai froissé, s'excusa Shikamaru en faisant un pas vers l'autre Anbu.

-Non, non tu ne m'as pas froissé, mais... laisse-moi du temps.

Shikamaru acquiesça et Neji tourna les talons.

Kiba pompa quelques coups de plus et vint en grognant le nom de son amant. C'était le troisième orgasme qu'il s'octroyait, mais il sentait toujours la même pression dans son estomac. Il avait besoin de plus, il avait besoin de celui qui était à lui.

Rapidement, il sortit de la douche et s'empara d'un pantalon et d'une veste. Il n'avait pas le temps d'enfiler un chandail. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, sous le regard confus d'Akamaru, et sortit en trombe de la maison. Son nez démasqua immédiatement l'odeur enivrante de l'Hyuga et ses jambes robustes le propulsèrent vers sa direction. À la première occasion, il grimpa sur le toit d'une chaumière et sauta de toit en toit en accélérant la cadence.

Puis, il aperçut Neji assis sur le bord de la berge, le mains sur une pierre ronde. D'un mouvement gracieux digne de sa personne, il lança la pierre sur l'étang et elle fit plusieurs rebonds avant de caler au fond de l'eau. C'est alors que Kiba prit connaissance d'où il se trouvait. Il était au bord du village, au dehors des portes, et Neji était seul. Kiba grogna agressivement. Il avait interdit à son amant de quitter les limites du village sans lui.

L'Inuzuka bondit comme un fauve et atterrit à quelques pas de son amant. Aussitôt, sans même se retourner, Neji lui adressa la parole.

-Tu es déjà rentré?

Kiba grogna. Saleté de Byakugan.

-Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide.

Sa voix sonnait étrange. Elle était presque un grognement.

-Que fais-tu en dehors du village.

-J'avais besoin de penser...

-TOURNE-TOI LORSQUE JE TE PARLE!

Cette fois-ci, Neji ne sursauta pas. Il se retourna calmement vers son amant.

-Viens avec moi, nous rentrons à la maison.

-Non, Kiba... je ne vais pas te suivre.

Sans même y penser, Kiba se propulsa sur son amant et l'empoigna par les cheveux. Mais comment osait-il parler ainsi à son mâle dominant? D'un coup de poignet, il l'envoya valser plus loin. Neji se rattrapa juste à temps, se protégeant d'une mauvaise chute. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

-J'en ai assez, Kiba.

Malgré sa détermination, sa voix tremblait. Un sourire anima le visage animal de Kiba.

-Tu en as assez d'être aimé? Je t'aime Neji, je suis le seul qui t'aimes comme tu le mérite.

Comme un prédateur autour de sa proie, il commença à tourner autour de son amant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se rebellait. Ils étaient heureux, ensemble, non?

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, Kiba.

-Oui, je t'aime. Je serais prêt à tuer pour toi. S'il le faut, je traînerais Shikamaru jusqu'ici et je l'égorgerait devant toi. Je suis plus fort que lui, mon amour. Je tuerais tout tes prétendants pour te le prouver.

Neji avala de travers. Ce n'était plus Kiba. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, ce n'était pas le Kiba qu'il connaissait. Il lui semblait maintenant que la confrontation n'était plus la bonne solution, mais il ne pouvait plus vivre dans la peur de son amant. Il ne voulait plus être malheureux.

-Pourquoi es-tu ainsi, Kiba?

L'Inuzuka haussa un sourcil. Il était maintenant à quelques pas de son amant.

-Je suis le seul qui peux t'aimer. Personne ne t'aimeras comme moi je t'aime.

Neji tenta alors de s'éloigner, mais Kiba lui agrippa le bras et l'approcha de lui. L'Hyuga tenta de se débattre, mais Kiba le calma en le giflant sur les deux joues.

-Si tu m'obéis, je vais arrêter de te punir, Nej, grogna-t-il. Ne t'éloignes pas de moi.

Malgré sa honte, Neji acquiesça. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Il se sentait plus qu'impuissant, indigne d'être un Hyuga.

-Tu me promets que tu seras sage?

Une fois de plus, l'Hyuga acquiesça.

Lentement, Kiba relâcha son amant, mais aussitôt fait, Neji partit à la course vers le village. Enragé, Kiba se lança à sa poursuite mais fut arrêter par une force invisible. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, il commença à se débattre et à appeler Neji de toutes ses forces. Il se comportait comme un animal en cage, un animal hors de contrôle et indomptable essayant de casser les chaînes qui le retenaient.

Une fois à distance respectable, Neji se retourna et poussa un cris de surprise en voyant Shikamaru, les mains placés pour son jutsu de l'ombre.

-Cours Neji!

Habituellement, son jutsu ne marchait que le jour, mais la pleine lune propageait assez d'ombre pour lui permettre de l'utiliser. Toutefois, Kiba tirait tellement fort contre son jutsu qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir ainsi.

Paniqué et malgré sa fierté, Neji prit ses jambes à son cou. Toutefois, il ne partait pas en vain, il savait qui aller chercher.


End file.
